Fallout: New Lunar Republic
by d715
Summary: A ranger sets out to find answers
1. Chapter 1

_War, War Never changes_

_Even in the magical Land of Equestria._

_Wend the black fires of the war consumed the world; what happen during these times, few know, even fewer care. All that is know is that the Ponies that had escape did so in massive underground shelters called Stables, wend they emerged that found their once beautiful lands burned. However they pressed on and rebuilt their towns and form tribes, in one such tribe formed a something more than merely surviving day by day, the New Lunar Republic and its dedication to old world ideals and law. After many hardships; form raiders, derange mutant master, the mad remains of the old government even those they though as friends turned against them. Despite of this the republic came on top. As the republic grew so did its needs. Scouts were sent throughout the land. They brought back with them tales of a land almost untouched by the black fires, a city that had all the glory of old Canterlot, a stone wall that held back massive amounts of water. This was Dream valley ruled the eccentric House Dice in her city of New __Haygas__. As the NLR sent its armies to annex the valley with hopes they can used the Sugarcone Dam's power and water to build more farmland, unbeknownst to them another power heard the call of the valley._

_Formed wend NLR was in its early years, the E__quus Legio__ of Cesarina, commonly known as 'The Legion' marched a bloody path of conquest, by the time the two titans clashed swords the Legion had already controlled over a quarter of old Equestria, enslaving and breaking over a 140 tribes. After three grueling years of war the NLR began to turn the tide after holding off a massive legion assault on the dam. The Legion then made a move that nopony, not even House Dice saw coming, the legion called for a ceasefire. It has been five years since Cesarina III and the NLR President meet in House's own casino the 38's while there have been peace it is only a matter of time until the two have refilled their ranks and make a move to fully control the valley._

_Our story begins with a young Earth pony, a Ranger of the NLR, who along with her colleges was able to beat back the Legion at the dam. While like all Rangers her mission; on paper is to find and local the two Princesses and bring their law to the ponies of the wasteland, her true mission was to watch for any legion actively. However things have not gone as plan…_

"Well, well looks like you're up soldier" I couldn't see who made that voice to well in the darkness but I saw the outline. He was a hulking unicorn sitting down and loading a pistol with his magic. To his flank where two others, members of the Takhi by the look of them, old enemies of the Republic namely that fact they ponynapped our founder back wend we were just a small town.

"I still don't know why you wouldn't let us take her stuff, not like she's gonna need them." Said the one with a Mohawk.

"A Soldier should be burry with honors you little shit!" The Unicorn snapped back. It was then I notice where I was, in a graveyard, a swallow one dug right next to me.

"Sorry kid" He said turn to me the gun floating next to my face "But orders are orders just know you're doing our nation a great service."

The gun fired.

By some luck I was still alive and able to hear what the group was saying.

"Well that's done who's up for drinks?" The Unicorn said to the others not noticing I was still alive. Luna's blessed moon shined some light onto him his bulk it was some kind of armor that I've never saw before. It even looks painted, able dulled over the years giving it a very light gold shin.

"It'll be on us" One of the Takhi replay "Killing Republic dogs for what they did – umm Old Timer".

"I may be old but I can still –" The Unicorn snapped back only to be interrupted by the Takhi pointing right at me.

"Aw son of the BITCH!" The gun fired, again.

**Fallout: NLR**

An't that a buck to the head?

I awoke to the sight of a spinning fan; my head felling like somepony did a drum solo on it with a super sledge. As I tried to get up, I heard the voice of an elderly stallion with an odd accent

"Easy their kiddo, you've been out for a while now"

Once my vision became less blurry, I got a good look at him. He was a tan unicorn with a dark blue mane that was nearly fully grey and had a doctor's bag for a cutie mark. As a tried to sit upright, tried, the whole room was still spinning, it was only after my head stopped thumping that I was able to say something.

"… What happen? And why do I feel like I just blew two months' salary at New Haygas?"

The stallion chuckle "To be blunt; you were shot, in the head, twice"

"Well, that explains the headache"

"Heh, if it wasn't for that Flower filly, you probably would be feeling a lot worst, I'm Van Lee Hooves by the way, doctor of this here little town." Hooves said while he uses his magic to lift a flashlight, shining it into my eyes. Took me a second to know who he was talking about; The Flowers for the Apocalypse a group of ponies' form NLR that gives aid and education throughout the wasteland hoping to prevent the 'Day of Black Fire' and the horrors it brought to the world form ever happening again. For the most part they do amazing work however; they do rub some the wrong way, mostly because of their Anarchists ideals.

"Which one, I'm been to a lot?" I said trying to get back on my hooves and failing at it. "Oh and thanks for patching me back up." I wasn't joking about being to a lot of towns, I grew up in The Hub; NLR's main trading city. Before I joined the army I traveled with Hub caravans to pretty much every major city in the Republic; has form the Ghoul town of Night Lamp, to the snow cover city of S-ta-grad, even New Canter.

"Dapp', and no mention it, hey it's now every day I get to dive my hooves into a rangers' brain pan you know. Now you'll most likely suffer some brain damaged, so I'm going to run a few test that I couldn't do wend you were pass out. Now raise your…"

Hooves gave some basic motor skill tests, raise look left, then right nothing too hard. After that he helped me up so I can try to start walking around. I was rather amazed how fast I was able recovered, Hooves mention it was about how the bullets where just embedded into my skull but didn't go through it. Always told I head a hard head. After which I was ask to answer some questions, mainly what I saw in those ink blots of his.

"Well, good news looks like all you got all your head together for the most part anyway might have you may have a screw loose or two" yeah right, that ink blot so looked like Two Sea Ponies high fiving " I should let you go now, the stuff we found on you is on the table." Hooves finish.

"Thanks may I change in your room?"

"Yeah sure there's a mirror in their too, let's you admirer my hoofy work" Hooves said with a chuckle.

He gave me back my Ranger Armor and weapons. The weathered armor plates based off were purple with red highlights, while the helmet was jet black with the number twenty on the right side and the Lighting rainbow that the Rangers founder had on her flank, on the left was something I wrote as a joke 'Peace is my Profession'. The helmet also had a number of magical tools most based off of the Pipcolt Stable 1500 features, namely the Virtual Assistance Targeting Spells that can give any pony the edge in a fight. As well as the Alty-corn 2000 a gadget that allows non-unicorns to use low level telekinesis, very short range just about a foot its only there because the helmet's gas mask covers a ponies mouth plus aids in reloading non-magtek guns. Sadly the thing is really a useless piece of junk, the radio was broken. I was about half way pulling on my trench coat that goes over the armor wend I saw myself in the mirror. Truth be told, I was putting that off as long as I could, didn't want to see how badly my face was messed up. But to my relief the earth pony with the helmet hair so bad she could never get it fixed was me, only she had two scars one the left side of her face. It took a good minute before I came back to my senses and finish dressing.

After stepping out I turn to Doctor Hooves, and thanked him for all he's done. I offered him at least some NLR bits for payment, but he turned it down claiming just doing what anypony would do. Makes séance as the last time I've been here most of Dream Valley uses Casino 38's chips as currency. Granted most Casinos and Caravans do take and exchange NLR bits so he may be telling the true. He did however question my chose of weapons a Peace Marker Revolver and a BB gun.

"Wouldn't a Light beam gun be easier for an Earth Pony to load and use?" he asks "plus they're more common I mean those Gun Runner folks have a factory over near Free Meadows."

"True" I said loading the revolver into my cannon mounted gun harness testing to see if it still works I took aim and with a quick jerk of my pastern fired it, sore to speak it was unloaded, of course. "But most armor was design to block them." Satisfied it was still in working order, I used my alty-horn to magics six bullets out of my saddle bag and began to load the revolver.

"And the bb gun?"

"You mean my Red Ryder Carbine-Action Two-Hundred-Shot Range Model Air Rifle with a compass in the stock? It has it uses, if you know where to aim."

"Right… Guess you'll be heading out now, just try not to get killed again, I can't just keep fixing you up, heh… " Hooves paused for a few seconds "Mind if I asked you something?"

"Shoot." I replied

"The ponies that attacked you that night… were they, by any chance, the Legion?"

"Positive, they were all stallions for one."

"Oh, well good, it's just rumors spread fast around these parts and the biggest one is that, the Legion has just moved a whole 'nother army. It would make sense they would be taking out the ones who beat them last time."

I didn't have the heart to tell him those rumors are true, or that it's their newly formed 5th Legion, who is already known for being even more brutal and ruthless than the Legion is famous for is the one that just been deployed.

"So" changing the subject "Do you have any medic supplies I could…?"

"Buy? Yeah sure." He replied. Guess he was telling the truth. With the bits I had I bought a few chem-spells; pre-war (and some post-war like Wing) items that function like an attributes increasing spell. Some like; Ment-tacs for mental processes, Toughie for Endurance and of course Morphine for pain relief.

After a hoof shack and thanking him again I heading out the door to find the asshole who though he could kill me and put my hoof up his ass.

If you've seen any other small town, then you've seen Damm' the town was mostly just some left over old world buildings dotting the area with a few newly built ones here and there. Minus the few patches of farmland the whole place was just a sea of yellow with some more yellow over the horizon. I almost forgot how Dream Valley was a desert before the war. They were only two things that really caught my eye, the bar with big neon lights that read 'The Apple Core" and the old roadway, starting right at me was New Haygas. The city was dozens of buildings taller than any we have at NLR's capital Shaggy Fetlocks (most however just call it NLR now a days) but the four casinos were what really stood out, even in the day you could see the neon lights burning bright, inviting you in, and blow all your money. The unicorn mentions something about getting some drinks so I figure the best place was the head over to the bar and asks some questions.

I trotted over the Apple wend in the corner of my eye I saw a cloud move by itself. Odd how I notice that guess being station back in the core region for a few years makes you forget how in most other places the weather isn't controlled by Pegasus like it used to be. It's really the main reason why the Republic is in Dream Valley, I don't fully understand it but ISM (Institution of Science and Magic) but the ideal is that if we bring enough water for Sparkling River and Lake Mare we can jump start winter in the Core Region. The desired result would make the core much more like the old world in terms of the environment.

Like on the outside the Apple Core was a mix of old Bison territory style housing with New Haygas neon lights, I must have been too busy looking at the juke box over in the corner; really, REALLY wished my helmet's radio still worked, wend I fail to notice the fact that the bar tender was being held up by three armed ponies, two Pegasus and a unicorn. All three of them where wearing NLR prison uniforms with a few modifications notably trying to hide the fact that they're NLR prison uniforms, and failing at it.

"…Is this a bad time?" I asked.

It took about a second for the three to register the fact that a Ranger was standing right to them and another to point their weapons or for one of the Pegasus cast change at me with a switch blade in his mouth. A second was all I need to aim and fire my revolver into the other Pegasus' foreleg knocking her out of this fight. Any other pony might have well pop one into her eye, but I'm a ranger, I'm here to bring the law to the lawless not follow their lead. These three, by the looks of them are trying to escape that law and I'm not letting them off easy with a quick death.

The Pegasus with the switch blade was now a hair's breathe form me, swinging away with almost reckless abandon. More of a mad panic really, not very hard to evade by side stepping out of the way, I'm guessing he never needed to learn how the probably use a knife or cared, really a test to how well the Core region is doing wend a full grown pony doesn't know something a tribal learns by the age of four. But I needed to end this and with one final side step, I lifted my front legs off the ground and grab the Pegasus, wrapping my hooves around his neck. With a quick twist of my hips, I slammed the Pegasus into the ground and with one solid right hook he was out cold.

Turning slowly, really helps with the intimidation factor, I face the last one standing. The Golden Brown unicorn, she might be kinda cute if she wasn't a wanted criminal, or holding the bar tender at knife point with a switchblade she duct taped on her hoof, or using her magic to point a gun at me. Nah, she's still pretty cute.

"S-stand-d back-k", her cracking voice and tearful eyes filled with terror told me that she wasn't a killer, and wasn't going to start.

"Give up, would hate kill you, bullets cost a pretty bit." I reply

"Fuck you! And fuck your NLR!" the unicorn snap backed "You assholes throw ponies, that just wanted some water for their families, in the same shithole as you do to raider scum!"

"Let me guess you're a former"

"Damn straight! Have you ever seen what happens to a pony that has to drink black water because government assholes barely give you enough pure water for farming let alone to drink?" It looked like the unicorn was starting to cry.

"Yes, yes I have…" Black water poisoning isn't a pretty sight. "And that's why we're here; with Sparkling River we'll be able to have plenty of water so…"

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING LAIR!"

"You're only making this harder on you and your family you know, or do you want the Legion to take over hmm? You ever seem how the Legion clears a mine field? So why not give yourself up so I can go back and make sure they never do."

The Unicorn balling her eyes out now gave up, begging me just to take her home, I couldn't do that of course.

"How did you three escaped?" I asked

"The Guards in out chain gang got attacked by a Stratadon… we ran wend they were fighting it…"

"How many were you?"

'About three dozen, h-how much longer is my sentient now?"

"I don't really know, sorry"

"I-I just want to see my little filly again…"

Just then a bottle of scotch came breaking against the unicorns head knocking her out cold. Turning around I see the bartender standing back behind his bar. "What?" He shrugged "She had a knife to my throat!"

"Yeah but you don't waste perfectly good scotch!"

"Also one of them is bleeding on my floor."

"Fine I'll patch him up." No real point making an effort to not kill somepony only for them to bleed to death truth be told. Walking up the shot Pegasus I notice he was trying and failing to get up in order to escape no doubt, after a second or two he remember she could simply use her wings to pick himself up.

"Try and I'll pull one in your wing…" I exclaimed drawing my gun. "… and in this range I'll blow it right off."

"You wouldn't"

"Wanna bet? Hey everypony!" Addressing the few ponies in the bar "Who wants to see what a one wing Pegasus looks like?"

The six patrons replied

"Sure"

"Seem it before"

"Why not"

"Can I do it?"

"See that?" I said "Our great system works, don't worry I'll blow both of them off, make you an Earth Pony" And with that the Pegasus fainted in a mix of fear and blood lost, mostly blood lost. "Hmm well better start patching him, and take away that light beam gun, and ammo and money…"

After the looting, I remember I needed to get some answers form the bar tender about the ones who attacked me. Turning to the gin colored pony, after informing him to contact local NLR forces to come pick up the escapees I start to ask him.

"You wouldn't happen to seen two Takhis and an unicorns in bag metal armor have you?"

"Armor? No, but the two Takhis were in here, sure after a few drinks, they left and headed to Haygas, you'll need to head east however."

"Why east? Haygas is like right outside your window"

"You might want to see it for yourself…" The bar tender replied handing me some binoculars. Stepping to a nearby window I saw what he was talking about.

"Oh, hordes of Stratadons riding giant radscorpions lovely… I'm going to need a few drinks…" I said pulling up a chair.

After trading the things I took for the escapees for some gin, grilled oat streak, vodka, water and whisky I headed out eastward, taking out my map I saw there was a town about a half a day's travel maybe less, Buckehm. Having no better place to go I started heading there. To be honest I wasn't very comfortable heading out again alone, that was how all this happen after all, but I didn't think asking for help of ponies that already helped me so much was appropriate plus what would they say. A ranger is supposed to handle a whole small army by herself. However I did notice, at the corner of my eye saw one of the ponies in the bar was follow me…

New Character!

Cherry Snow: New Lunar Republic Ranger

S.P.E.C.I.A.L

5 6 3 5 7 6 8

Skills Tagged

Guns, Speech, Unhoof

Traits gain!

Pony Wasteland: You're a magical talking pony in a magical wasteland!

Earth Pony: You may not have the flight of a Pegasus or the magic of an Unicorn but you're of hardy stock and nature base magic gets you by just fine. +1 En +10 survival skill

Good Nature: While Ponies are by heart, friendly you pull all others to sham. +5 to all non-combat skills but -5 to all combat skills,

Perk gain!

All's fair in Pony War: You take any advantage in a fight, even if that means aiming in less noble areas. You may now aim at the Eyes and neither region in VATS.

Notes: It's been a while since I've written anything so if you see a problem just let me know and I'll try and fix it. Edit I've tried to fix most of the spelling and grammar mistaken. Hope its readable now.

Form Energy Weapons being the common weapon: Well I figure as that it would be next to impossible to load a gun magazine with your mouth also as a third of the population has magic and the other two-thirds can use magic passivity I guess that things that don't need magic would be high-tech. Got the ideal form 'Iron Kingdoms/ Warmachine/Hordes' by Privateer Press.


	2. Chapter 2

_Good Evening New Haygas! This is Mr. New _Haygas_ Bring you the evening news; NLR was recently redeployed a number of Rangers form the NLR Core Region to the Dream Valley when asked Colonel Bluegrass Hue stated "It was part of a new strategy" A number of NLR criminals in the form a chain gang has recently escaped, NLR has issue a reward for their capture, they are to be treated as hoofed and dangerous._

_Over in the Legion side, reports of a male member in their armed forces has finally been confirmed as the Legate __Bucephalus, rumor has it he first came to rank by coming into a Legion fort and beaten the commanding centurion to death in front of her assemble troops, he then order one tenth of the force be killed by the other nine-tenth, unsurprisingly the Centuria inset attacked him, only for him to kill almost half their number… he then made the survivors carry out his previous order…_

_That's one hell of a first impression. _

_The New __Haygas__ news has been brought to you by the Gallapenia, Gallapenia come gallop on over. This is Mr. New __Haygas__ wishing Dream Valley to have some Sweet Dreams._

Fallout: NLR

A little help from my friends

Compare to Damm', Buckehm was Canterlot, the town was two big buildings, one a casino the other an hotel with several buildings around it, and a roller-coaster, on the back of the casino looked like what would have been an drive-in movie which would explain all the Auto Carriage wrecks dotted throughout the town. Shame that the Coaster probably isn't in working order, the only other one I know is in Stable City and Stable City is full of xenophobic pricks. On the other side of the highway leading into Buckhm was a small NLR base which is rather odd as last time I check this was an independent town, must have been recently annexed.

"Well better go check in." I said to myself walking to the camp. The camp was a handful of tents surrounded by a wall of sandbags a few sentries were along the lines.

"By the sun you Rangers got here fast" a yellow unicorn with a green mane exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Wait, you're oh…"

"I'm just passing through, err?"

"Sergeant Forest Dawn, well since you're here maybe you can help us out. A few days ago one of our chain gangs escaped…"

"Oh just those guys, I've already ran into a few."

"That was you? Anyway" Dawn pointed to the building closest to the coaster "About two dozen are held up throughout the town, most in the main housing area." Her hoof moved to the casino "the rest along with most of the townsfolk are in the casino."

"Any guess what they're after?"

"Odds are just looting the place." Said Dawn as she gave a shrug.

"So what are you waiting for?"

"You mean other than the face that we don't have fancy night vision goggles like you? We've been given orders to stay pull, Lt Hayfield and the half of us just left form Damm' you're work I guess. Don't get us wrong, the ponies I have left can sure as hell storm in and kill them all, if it wasn't for one thing, our Intel has it most are hooved with dynamite and I'm sure one of them knows how to make traps."

"Dynamite? I didn't see any on the ones I've already encounter is your Intel right?"

"By 'Intel' I mean one of the bitches threw a few wend we try to enter the town. "

"Oh" I replied "But still, who in their right mind would give criminals dynamite?" Granted it made sense, most NCR chain gangs mostly work on fixing old road ways, but guards are supposed to armed any explosions.

"Lazy guards." Dawn rebutted, yeah that also made sense. "But the real problem is if the criminals get jumpy and blow up the civilians if we storm in."

"Aww" I said draping my hoofs over Dawn's shoulders bring her in "That's why I'm here for. " I said with the worlds dumbest biggest grim, even though you really couldn't see it. Letting her go I started a light trot over to the main building.

"Wait just like that?" Dawn exclaimed?

"It's kinda my job sweetie" I said with a wink "One Ranger, one riot."

It wasn't like it was going to be all to difficult, if they were like to ones in Damm' most will most likely be poorly armed and equip: don't really know who armed them if they were, it is possible they found a Ranger safe house there is one in the area, well six years ago anyway. I'll go check it on it tomorrow.

To tell you the truth I really didn't have much of a plan, I mean it was just twenty of them plus they don't know I'm here so stealth is on my side along with my- crap. Stop and making a quite turn to Dawn.

"Hey I'm going to need a shoulder mounted gun harness for my BB gun."

"You're WHAT?" Dawn said with a look of 'what the fuck did I just hear' on her face.

"Yeah need a gun harness for it, mine broke?"

Didn't take too long to fix the gun harness to my jacket, it was design to use they after all and load my BB gun, and again, trotted out into the town. The night was eerily quit not even a coyote howl, I was near what looks like the local Dream Express building, the message and courier business. It was just then two ponies came out of the came out of the casino. I was still a good dozen feet away from them so they didn't see me. The light of the nearby post illuminated them, Both were earth pony mares one was yellow with a gray mane the other was dark green and have a bone white mane they wore light armor over there prison uniforms, still don't know why they haven't taken off those, dotted all long their bodies were sticks of dynamite. They were making some little chitchat I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying but what I was paying what the fact these two idiots were smoking. They were smoking while having a good dozen sticks of explosives strap to them!

OK time to take these dumb-asses out.

With a quick jerk of shoulder unfolds the red rider so it can be fired. I always like talking about it to ponies, it always gives a "is this filly retarded" and I always tell them "You just need to know where to aim" and that's true. But what I never tell them is how it's great for leading ponies into a trap…

Another quick jerk form my shoulder and aid form my helmets aiming assistants spells, I fire the Red Ryder in just the right spot in the back of the head to give the gray pony a concussion. Next I ran into the Dream Express building as fast, but also as loudly as I could, need to make them think I'm just some snot noises little squirt. Getting up against the wall near the door so wend it open it should cover me form there view, I wanted for them to come in, the gray one should be easy enough just another hit to the head should do. For the few seconds that I wanted I quickly scanned the room, the whole place was lined with filing cabinets and the room itself was split by the serves desk. What truly caught my eye was what's on this desk, it was about the size of a ponies' head with long wires sticking all along the back of its head the front somewhat looks like those pre-war pests; parasprites I believe they were call, but had an arty-horn on the left size. I've never seen this type of robot before but form the books and parts around it, I'm guessing it must have broken down and the owner of the store must have been trying to fix it. Would need to examine it better after I'm done maybe even try and finish fixing it, that light beam gun on it could come in hoofy.

As expected the two escape criminals enter.

"You little manure pile, were the buck are you?" the yellow one yelled

"Hey Lemon Drop" the green one said "I think I need to go lay down…"

"Walk it off Tea, can't let some brat-"

Interrupting Lemon's little rant, I sprung my trap. With just a quick right hoof to Tea's face I knocked the green mare out cold and before her friend could reacted I drawing my revolver on her.

"Hey there, looks like I j got the dropped on you Drop"

"Ha ha ha, you're a real stand up ass" she said dripping with sarcasm.

"So, wanna answer some questions?"

"Go mount yourself"

"I'm not really my type, were did you get you're gear? That Light beam isn't NLR type"

Unlike most Light Beam rifles which look somewhat like an unicorn horn this on looked more like a box.

"Like it eh, the local Gun Runners in the area just started making them a year or two ago, based off a new design, came from the west if you believe it, you know what's the best par?" Lemon said with a smile "It's always ready to fire."

In the blink of an eye two beam of white light hit me in the chest, while my armor absorbed the energy of the beams but the force was enough to knock me off my hooves and crack a rib or two. That yellow bitch wasn't going to let me get back up or use my revolver. In quick session she pinned my gun hoof with her left foreleg and threw a front kick to my stomach with the other.

"Bucking NLR assholes" she remarked as she started to press on my neck down with her hoof, slowly putting more pressure.

I was in no mood to die in a mail room, using the helmet's arty-horn I took my Red Ryder out of harness and pointed it at mare, with any luck the sight of seeing an earth pony "using" something only an unicorn can do might caught her off guard.

"What the? Really? What the hell can that thing do?" she said smugly knowing that it can't harm her, good that will give me enough time to get the shot all line up.

"Shoot your eye out…" I said

With aid of VATS I fired it in just the right way to have the ball baring go straight threw the eye socket and bounded around her skull for a bit killing her in less than a second. No matter how thick skilled or hard header a pony is on the inside everypony is a bit of a softie.

As I try to sit up right, which is very hard to do wend you ribs are cracked. I took, well threw off, my helmet to the ground, it needed some time for it to recharge so I needed to use my mouth for this. Plus it's a pain to clean blood out of it and I'm coughing it up a pint. Reaching into my saddle bag I pulled out a red needle, stimpack, an old world liquid spell that alters a pony's natural magic field to accelerate cell regeneration. After infecting it into my shoulder I just sit back and wait until it mends my wounds.

Well that's done time to fix a robot.

After a few minutes examining it, I couldn't find anything wrong with into on the outside only a few scratches and dents which are to be expected for any robot most being over two hundred years old. However the largest dent looked fresh, the chip pant exposed bright clean metal rather than dull starched up the others had, by that I would guess the robot took a sniper round and had something knocked lose. Its pretty amazing how such a small Robot has armor good enough to be able to prevent bullet form going threw it. So with a quick whack with a hoof in the right place should fix that, a little 'wasteland repair'. As I stood back I watch the robot make a few noises as it slowly began to float in place.

"Hello there" I said

The robot makes a bleeping noise

"Umm what?"

The robot makes another bleeping noise.

"I still don't-, wait say the alphabet."

The robot begins to make some more bleeping noises as I listen to it. It was clear that each bleep had a different tone and pitch and with that I should be able to get the most of it.

"Ok then, what is your name?"

The Robot makes a bleeping noise

"GUM-e? What does that mean?"

GUM-e makes a bleeping noise

"Oh sorry I didn't know that was privet. What model are you? You look kinda like a flying eye back home."

_GUM-e makes a bleeping noise_

"Wait did you say Enclave?" The Enclave what was left of the Nobles of the old world, many years ago they tried 'save' Equstira, only their definition of saving was killing about 60% of the population, thankfully they were beaten.

_GUM-e makes a bleeping noise_

"Oh good, would hate to have to break you after just fixing you."

_GUM-e makes a bleeding noise_

"What do mean 'I'll like to see you try?'!"

_GUM-e make a- "-at it means, you little __**pony**__." Said GUM-e_

"Whatever, think you can help me fight a few dozen criminals?"

"Killing organics? Oh joy my second favorite hobby"

"eer I'm hoping to try bring them in alive, have any non-lethal weapons?"

"Inflicting pain on organics? Oh joy my _**favorite**__ hobby''_

I'm starting to regret this.

After unarming the took criminals, and searching the place for any money, both had those boxy Light-beam rifles, a few Micro Magic Cells, and in total 30 sticks of dynamite, also some deep fried cookies. We headed out to the main building.

"So GUM-e" I inquired "The Enclave…"

"If you're wondering if they are still operating in the area, no they are not." GUM-e budding in guessing what I was going to say. _ "I was made in one of the Northwestern bases, which is where any remaining personal that didn't go into hiding was relocated."_

"Really? Our scouts reported the Northwest was pretty badly burned."

"Which is why it was chosen, it would be easier to rebuild, and control the locals, most that seem to believe the war happen not twenty years ago."

"So in a way, like Shaggy Fetlocks before President Midnight took over for her mother as leader."

"A little worst off was yes, we belief it has something to do with their close proximity to the Everfree forest."

The Everfree forest that's something I've haven't heard of since pre-war history classes back wend I was a filly. "Umm, what has happen to Everfree?"

"Nothing, it has remained unchanged."

"Wow that's creepy; hey do you have a radio?"

"I am a prototype new model of iSprites with the latest in armaments, with armor and sensors far surpassing any old world equivalent, oh course I do."

"Nice"

_A_bout this time we have come to the front door of the casino. I still haven't figure out a plain that doesn't involved throwing a massive amounts of dynamite at anything that moves. Oh well as the Ranger motto goes 'the best plans are those that you make up in ten seconds flat.'

"Ranger Snow" Said GUM-e "I am detecting three sentries outside this door, recommending the use of several sticks of Trinitrotoluene"

"Or wouldn't that just take half the place? And blow them up?"

"Yes, yes it would."

"And probably take us out too"

"Well you maybe"

"Nay I have a better ideal"

"awww"

Without a second notice I busted the door open, gun raised throwing serval stick of dynamite, unlit with the arty-horn.

"NLR! THOU ART ON THE GROUND DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. As I though the three guarding the place were in shock, figures they're not real warriors just some unlucky ponies, who's luck is about to get worst.

"Take that one" I yelled to GUM-e pointing to the nearest of the three, with an instant the Arty-horn on GUM-e shot and arc of pure magic energy at the colt bring him to his knees in pain. The next knocked him out cold, the next several were just to make sure, the following shoots were, just because GUM-e likes electrocuting ponies I guess. All of a sudden something I've never though it would see.

"WIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR WERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR WIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR WORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

I do not know what that was but it would seem the robot I picked up makes his own battle music, which is so awesome.

Sadly I did not have the time to enjoy this fact as one of the ponies; an unicorn began firing an NLR Serves Rifle an Marshmallow type 16 in fact holding it with her magic. Sadly nopony told her you can just shot a weapon out of the air while its just floating like that. The last of the three naturely gaved up, mostly because I told her if she didn't I'll shot all the dynmite I threw all over her general area.

Taking off my helmet I addressed the group of civilians most were hiding under the blackjack tables in near the center which seems to be some kind of display. "Are you all alright?"

With that a large machine that walked on two legs with two dragon like arms step forward it was as tall as an alicorn what would be its head glowed like the sun and it wore a cowpony hat.

"Well HOWDY little missy, welcome to the Bon-bon and Lyra casino, I'm Bucky Hammy, welcome to our little slumber party."

"A Humtectron?" I exclaimed "And slumber party?"

"Well of course I'm a humtectron" Bucky Hammy reply "Don't caugth know, wend Robo CO had a contest to design their latest model, one Lyr-"

"I don't need a history lesson" I interrupted "I need to know what's going on."

With that a grey earth colt came out form cover his bright orange mane clashed with his coat and had what looks to be two casino tolkins for a cutie mark.

"Sorry about old Buck, one of the gang members messed with his programming." Re said "I'm Slot Chip by the way, run the casino. Nice to see you got that robot Zip Code found."

"Ranger Snow, nice to meet you, also hopes he doesn't mind, if I take it." I replied

Turning to the group Slot yelled "Hey Zip Code! You mind if she takes that robot you've found?"

"What, no its fine." The elderly stallion yelled back.

"So mine telling how things went down? The soldiers surrounding the town didn't say much other than the basic" getting back on topic.

"Well" Slot started "we somewhat though they were just a group that came to stay at the casino, we don't get that many so the whole town threw a party… then they pulled out guns…"

"You didn't think the fact they were all wearing prison uniforms odds?"

"Ever seen the Kings?" Slot rebutted talking about the two very oddly dressed gangs in the area around New Haygas, for the most part they're harmless even helpful, minus wend they 'fight' over who should have the name anyway.

"Fine, but surely you must have though a group that large was raiders?"

"Who raids anymore?

"The Droogs for one" I interjected

"Droogs" Somepony else yelled "those assholes are just a bunch of druggies!"

Turning around I saw a rather young red pegisi with a green mane sitting at a slot machine playing them like nothing has happen, she wore a black jackal with a flaming skull wearing a hat with a spear point on top. On her flank was a three mail letter.

Turning back to Slot I asked "What the hay is a Takhi doing here?"

"Playing slots by the looks of it" Slot joked "That's just Speed Runner, don't mind her, she's just the Dream Express part-time courier."

'Part-time' odds are the Takhis just sent her over for field training so she can drug run for them. After all why train a pony yourself wend you can just send them away were somepony and do it for you and pay you to boot.

"Yeah I'm going to mind her." I said walking to Speed.

"What the hay do you do you want Ranger?" Speed angrily asked still feeding the machine. Not that surprising to tell the truth the NLR and Takhis never, got along to put it mildly.

"You seem pretty claim for the whole hostage thing"

"pfft, they're wouldn't going to kill anypony, their leader seems to have a brain he knows we're the meat shield form the NLR outside. So again what the hay do you want."

"Oh I just want to know if some of your Takhi buddies came by. I need to give them something I own them. Maybe came with an unicorn in heavy armor."

With that Speed dropped her chip she had in her mouth, her wings unfolded and ear turned down. "Sun burn" she mumbles to herself. "I know that jackass was trouble…"

"Oh goodie you know him"

"What's in it for me?" Speed asked

"Well" I said trying to be as smooth as old world silk and placing my hoof on her shoulder "You seem to be stressed maybe I can, help that." I then moved far too close into Speed's personal space.

Speed blushed, ears going full down "Umm ahh what are you talking about?" she said trying to lean back on her stood without falling off it.

For a drug runner in training and member of the Republic's oldest enemies she's pretty cute wend she isn't in her angry mode.

"Oh you'll find out as so as I deal with this whole little escape prisoners problem. " I said in a singing voice "But I would like to know what you know about the pony that shot me."

Speed took a second to figure out what I just said then noticed the two rather fresh scars on my face. "Glezz that must have hurt."

"meh" I shrugged.

"What do you mean 'meh'? Anyway he showed up at our camp and took us he was looking for some help with a 'problem'" Speed made hoof quotes when she said 'problem'. "Went on some weird rant about how 'serving our country was a reward in itself' wend me asked about payment, Hawk Mover and Nine Hill went along despite me telling them not too."

"Why didn't you want them to go?"

"One, he looked and acted like one of those Herd of Steel jackasses. And I know how these things work, just like those wanna-be raiders who have nothing better to do than shoot random ponies for no reason. You know what happens, some mule mounting jackass, like you; no offence, comes and bucking kills them all. And the Takhis don't need another jackass… coming and… killing us all…" Speed stop right then heavy implying she would have gone on an even longer rant if she didn't stopped herself, during the last part she looked like coming to tears.

I blinked for a bit in shock "You have and oddly worldly viewpoint for a pony that's barely a mare."

"Yeah I know, I was a foal wend the Flowers set up a school, they kinda rubbed off on me and a few other I guess so I got interested in post-war history, started noticing some patterns..."

"Any ideal were they gone?" getting back on topic.

"Yeah 'A'terton, just follow the road east."

"Thanks" I reply giving her a smile. "Stay around and I'll give you a surprise wend I get back."

Leaving Speed with just an awkward simile on her face trying to figure out what just happen, I returned to Slot Chip and Bucky. Istarted to think of a way for the towns folk to defend themselves in cast the criminals return wend I notic Buck. Bucky may have been just facy tourt guild but he was still a fully equiled humtectron by the looks of him, mosty likely he also doubles as the cansico guard. Going over Bucky I notic his light beam weapons seem offline.

"Hey Slot" I asked "How come Bucky weapons are offline line these things are basically walking power armor wouldn't he be more useful in defending the town?"

"Well" Slot started rubbing his hoof ageist his head "We really don't have much crime and like I said Raiders are a non-issue so no real point, plus he makes a great trout guild."

"Yeah I'm sure. Anyway we can turn them on?"

Slot moves his hoof to his chin trying to think of something "I'm not sure, normaly we just pay a Flower to come fix it."

"Well that sucks, take the weapons form the prisoners and wait here I'll happen the rest."

"Sure thing" Stoll said giving a node.

After making a quick passing of the towns folk to make sure they're ok, for the most part nothing too bad, a few beaten up but they live. They did however mention how the sheift, his wife and depty were missing and feared the worst. During this time I start to see the casino in better detail. The place was in a way part museum with pictures and items form the Old World, almost of the pictures had two mares, one a mint colored unicorn the other a cream earth pony.

"So Bucky I'm guessing those two were Lyra and Bon-Bon?"

"You darn tooting right little missy!" Bucky reply "They made this hotel and casino thanks to royalties Lyra made for designing the one and only humtectron, one of Robo Co's most successful models! Who knew a little filly whose special talent of playing a lyre also dabbles in robotics?"

"That sounds almost as out of place as a farmer becoming head of implied magic or something." I joked. "Mind holding off the trout once I'm done?"

"Well shots I've been here for the past **212 years**" Bucky saying the year in a deeper more robotic voice than his normal faux Applern voice.

"Great, come on GUM-e baddies aren't going to be taken out themselves"

"Joy I haven't inflicted pain on a pony in the last five minutes." He replied.

"Hey" Slot stopping us "You're going to the front door!"

Looking at door than back to Slot I replied "Yeah so?" Then keep walking.

As me and GUM-e came out it wasn't too suprising that the remaning of the escapes were out, they were only seven of them rather than the good two dozen I had heard form the base just outside, funny how heads then to be counted more than once wend you don't want to do something.

"Umm I thought they would be more or you" I said

"Most have already left as so it was dark enough so you NLR dogs wouldn't gun then down" A stallion reply, form what I can has coat was indigo and his dark brown mane was cut short. Unlike the others he didn't carry any weapons and other than a saddle bag and ten gallon hat he wasn't wearing any armor. He felt oddly familiar. "The rest choose to stay in order to help me send the Republic a message…"

"Let me guess" I interrupted "You're pissed off at the Republic or something; I get it but why drag these people with you."

"No you don't" He said, "NLR thinks they can just walk in anywhere and act like they own the place, harassing the ponies whose families have lived here for years, taxed those who …"

"Oh Shut the buck up" Rolling my eyes.

"Thank you" Gum-e replied "Can I shot them now?"

"In a sec" turning back to the leader "It seems like every other outlaw now a days has some reason for gunning down ponies, justice this, freedom that…" I use to miss those days wend raiders did what they do for no real reason, now they all have some kind of goal or acting in the name of freedom: freedom to attack and raid law binding citizens "Yes, I agree all that sucks, yes I can understand how sentence a mother fifteen years for steeling water so her foal wouldn't die is unfair, but those same laws have rebuild our world, it's those taxes that's use the build schools, railroads and find ways to make medical so another foal wouldn't die form illness. We can't just keep living in the past, picking at its corpse they're nothing left for us, we need to rebuild and we just have to live with the bad and work together."

The leader just stood there, and then chuckled "You really haven't changed Snow"

It was just then I knew why he sounded familiar, it was Buzz Blue, a ranger and a good friend, it would explain how these ponies have weapons , sure he didn't like the ceasefire with the Legion, no pony did but this wasn't something he would do.

"Buzz?"

"Hello again Snow, kill her."

New Character!

GUM-e iSprite

Robot: GUM-e always has a DT of 8 a Light-Beam Rifle, and a zapper this cannot be removed or changed. He also does not trigger traps. GUM-e cannot use or be given healing spells or items but can use repair kits and spells.

S.P.E.C.I.A.L.

6 10 6 3 5 7 10

Tags

Magic weapons, Science, Repair

Companion perk gain!

Eye of the Enclave: GUM-e is able to aid your VATS, -10% costs of AP, AP recharges +5% faster

Level Up!

Notes: Still working on how gun harness work but for the most part but most of the larger ones take a few seconds in order to be "ready to fire" high tech? Yeah but the Gun Runners (were most NLR weapons come from) are using pre-war designs and all of their weapons and brand new rather than 'sitting in a desk for the past 200 years'.

If you're wonder why there are so many Pegasus here while more popular (and better written) Fallout/MLP crossover doesn't have many? Because most ponies in the story originated in Stable 15 which "Had every different type of culture, race and creed they could fit." Which more or less means about 1/3 being must be Pegasus, also Stable 32 which was all Pegasus (along with Stable 30: all Earth Pony and Stable 33: All Unicorn)

The Mane Six all grew up in Stable 15 as well, alternate universe! Since some of this is meant to be basic post-war history that most in the area know already and so would sound really weird if they just about it like no of them has ever heard of it.

Hope you've enjoy it and don't be shy pointing out any mistakens.


	3. Chapter 3

This is Chocolate Chip Mountain News with your bestest, and only friend Trixabatha!

Thank you Twinight, and as a friendly reminder that we Super Alicorns are stronger, faster, harder better than any of you normal ponies!

Oh yes they sure are easy to squish aren't they my greatest best friend Trixabatha!

They Sure Are Twinight, and since the genius that was the Master made the Nightmares, a super SUPER Alicorn if you will , even better than normal less super alicorn, and since I'm the greatest most powerful of all of them that is why I'm the boss FOR-EVERRRRrrrr…

You just can't argue with that logic.

You sure can't, SO DON'T! DO YOU HEAR ME! Anyway it's time to give some less important new, I guess. The moon dum-dums have lost contact with Halterton and Camp Light-trot which is what happens wend you work with the dreaded BATTLE CATTLE!

OH NO Now the dreaded Battle Cattle!

Don't worry Twinight I wouldn't let the dreaded battle cattle hurt you! This is Chocolate Chip Mountain News tell you to come see my show coming up this week, unless you're a little pony THEN STAY THE HELL AWAY!

Fallout NLR

The Streets of New Reino

And with that everypony open fire. As fast as I could I drew by revolver and fire two shots an unicorn bring him down before galloping as fast as a could to any cover. GUM-e floated backwards with me laying down burst of light-beam on the rest as they to rush into cover. While I was almost to an auto-carriage an earth pony came up on by flank with a sledge hammer in her mouth, she might have hit me if she swung to the side alas she roused on her hind legs for an downward strike, which exposted some unarmored part I took avenged of, well I'm sure she didn't want to be a mother any time soon. As soon as I reached the auto-carriage I jumped over it stuck to it. A quick look out I saw they split into two groups three were behind another auto-carriage providing covering fire to the second group two pegsi flew up into the air in order to flank me, using the dark so they wouldn't be too open. Looks like Blue was teaching them some basic tactics, even told them about despite what most think ranger helmets don't have night vision. Granted I can see pretty well in the dark, Luna thanked, but not that well.

"GUM-e" I yelled "Filly on Zebra!"

"What?" he reply firing another burst.

"Don't you know Royal Guard Code?" I ask as I empty out the remainder of my revolator before ducking back to reload.

"No I deleted that"

"Why?"

"To make room for more important things, like where that tribe is that I'm pretty sure thinks I'm a god."

"Cool Story, now go shoot at those Pegasus, aim for the wings" With that he flew off.

Turning back to the group I was fighting I saw for the most part they were still there at least; one of them was leaning over the auto-carriage in order to get her light-beam. My cover was being blow apart, each shot burning yet another piece, there wasn't anything else to use and so if I didn't end this I'll probly end up as a pile of ash.

"Hey" I yelled to the group "Any chance you ponies might want to give-"a volley form their side cut me off, get they gave me their answer.

"Up Yours Ranger!" One of them yelled.

Well I tried.

With the use of my alty-horn I pulled out a stick of dynamite form out of my stattle bag, only to notic for the first time, it didn't have a fuse. Franticly I searched my bag for any stick that has a fuse only to my dismay that, no none of them do. Remember what the con said about how they escaped, they could have ran off with a box of dynamite, or had some on them, but the fuses would still be with the guards. Glad to see they weren't as lazy as I though. Guess I have to make something up again.

Leaping over what was left of my cover I galloped straight towards the convicts, with a quick turn of my head I reach into my saddle bag using my alty-horn and threw a stick of dynamite. Using what's left of my helmets power I activated VATS and fired a shot into the dynamite, detonating the stick above their heads. That should give me enough time to make it over to their side without turning to Swiss cheese.

I gallop as fast as I think I ever had, knowing that if even one would to get back up I would be dead, the distance must have been just fifty feet, maybe less, but at that time it felt like a mile each second ticked away as slow as they could. I could hear GUM-e fighting above in the dark, firing away at the two pegusas as they circled him.

Wend I finally made it too the auto-carriage, one of criminals was starting to get up, acting quickly I slipped across the auto-carriage kicking the mare square in the face, once she was down I made sure she stayed down with a well played kicked to the face. Now I was face with the two remaining criminals, minus Blue I don't know where he went off too. The stallion tried to fired an shoot but before he was able to, I got his head into a grab lock and started slamming it on the auto-carriage's hood, I kept doing that until I was sure he'll be out cold.

Turning to the last one standing, the unicorn mare visibly looked like she was nearly about to run off. As I became to approach her, the door of the auto-carriage explode revealing were Buzz Blue went off too. Before I could even face him, Blue threw the nastiest right hook I've ever taken, which for Blue was normal as that alone was enough to knock me on my flank. I would have screamed in pain but I'm pretty sure my jaw was dislocated, still able to cough up blood so most likely my helmet saved me the trouble of having to pop in back in the socket.

Thankful Blue didn't feel like crushing my head in as he inset turned to the mare still in shaking with fear.

"Tsk, tsk Frizzy…" Blue said to her "Looks like you're not really devoted to the cause…" he then slowly began to walk over to the mare.

The mare tried to walk backwards stopping only wend she backed into a wall. Blue was still coming; while my vision was blurred and it was dark I knew that look, a cold dark glare with a smile so faint you could barely see it. The mare finally remember that she had a light beam gun and fire at Buzz, only for Blue to be annoyed at best. Blue slowly just looked down at the smoking hole now in his chest then looked back that the mare all the while maintaining the same expression.

In a split second Blue backed hooved the mare knocking her to the ground, a few of her teeth flew through the air, and then using the same hoof he, slowly started to press down on her rib cage slowly pressing down on each rib until they cracked before moving on to the next. I remember he did something like that to a raider during an assault on a raider base, after fishing breaking every rib he walked away letting the raider to die a slow painful death as her chest cavity collapsed, well would have been a slow painful death if Ranger Chief Moondancer didn't mercy kill her. Seeing him do that to a pony, have he really change that much over the past few years? The stallion I knew wasn't like that..

_Seven years ago; Dream Outpost_

"Cherry Snow?"

"Yeah" I said getting off the bar stood facing blue stallion, the very first thing I notice was his markings. On his forehead were a diamond flank by wing and several long line strips running from his chest to his neck coming to a point on his mouth. The second was that other than the wild flowers on his mane he didn't have on, not a saddle bag, or even a hat. "I thought my commander was a mare.

"Nice to meet you I'm Ranger Buzz Blue, sorry our commander had, plans."

"Buzz Blue? What kind of name is that?"

"I would say the same to you. Trust me it makes more sense in my tribe's language. I thought about making it fit, with NLR's tough but you know about changing a pony's name."

"Really you're a tribal, would explain the tattoos."

"Yeah, Wind Flowers tribe, we roam the Picnic Hills not far outside the valley, you should see it at sunrise wend the wild flowers are in bloom…"

As we walked out of the bar Blue went on about his tribes culture, how they gather flowers and other herbs to trade to the nearby towns and how NLR asked, there songs and stories like how 'Sun-Tia' and "Night-Lu" made the world by dancing with the wind, each step bloomed the grass and flowers, in order to remember this the youngest of the tribe partake in a race called 'The Running of The Leaves'. I in turn told him about my cutie mark."

"A snow cone? What the hay is snow, or a cone for that matter."

"Snow is kinda like fallen rain." I explain only for Blue to give a puzzled stare "Rain is water that falls from the sky, so what you do is take some pull it in a cup and then add flavoring like lemon juice or like my cutie mark" pointing to it, a snow cone with cherry juice and a cherry on top "cherries."

"How did earn it?" Blue said while staring at my flank a little too long, although it would seem he was just looking at my cutie mark.

"Wend I was twelve, me and my family were part of a caravan heading to S-ta-gard it was the first time any of us have seen snow, being part of the name and all, I've pretty much exploded with excitement and just ran around until I've crashed into a traveling ghoul…"

"SURPRISE!" Yelled a voice that seemly came out of nowhere, if wasn't a normal voice either it had an, echo like it was in a cave. Before I was able to fully turn my head I was tackled to the ground, coming face to face with a white mare standing right on me, but something about her was… off…

The mare had large cracks running throughout her entire body, like a dried lake. Her yellow mane looked thin and parts of it moved on its own, and her eyes, what should be the whites of her eyes were solid black, with not even a hint of reflection. I've never seen a ghoul this close. And yet oddly quite beautiful.

"Hiya!" the ghoul said, once you get past the echo her didn't carry any weight normal ghouls have form living so long.

"Umm… eep…"

"Wow watch chief, looks like you broke her." Blue said to the ghoul with a chuckle.

_Five years ago; a week after the signing of the ceasefire, Camp Four_

This may have been the best week I had in a long time, reports throughout the valley have reported that most Legion forces are pulling back to their control territories, most flat out leaving the Valley, although their Frumentarii agents were still all over the place. But that's not something the worry about today, today was for me and my follow Ranger unit to relax and enjoy ourselves, today was for golfing.

Well not really, Surprise said golfing had more than just hitting a tiny ball with a stick but nopony really cared. It was fun and we had booze.

"Whoohoo!" Yelled Surprise "Another hole-in-one! Now what's the score again?"

"You know Surprise" Popcorn replied the light yellow earth pony placing his hoof on the ghoul's shoulders "I don't think the lake counts as a hole… its … umm what did you call it?"

Surprise took a second to think "hmmm, birdie but that's silly, birds don't life in lakes."

"Who cares" I slurred being a little drunk "It's my turn!" Kicking a tin can up to the tee. "Hay Blue what iron should used?"

"Umm oh I don't know three." Blue said as if there was something on his mind.

Surprise bounded over to Blue placing her face close enough to Buzz's so that he could see even the smallest of cracks that ran throughout her white coat. "Aww what's a matter Bluesy? Still feeling downy in the dumps?"

"I guess, I don't know it just feels like things aren't the same anymore, you know? What are we going to do with ourselves?"

"Well I don't know what about you" Popcorn said "But I'm going to Gallopiena and put the spurs to some broodmares."

"No, no I mean us as Rangers, its like we're no longer needed anymore, the Core is near pre-war standards, after Bitter Sweets nearly all Raiders have been driven out what little we have left, are and now the Legion has fallen back… we should have kept fighting…"

"That's silly" Surprise rebutted "Nothing ever good happens wend we kept fighting, trust me but don't worry Bluesy" Surprise giving blue a hug rubbing her hoof threw his mane "You'll be amazed how little some things never change."

"Yeah" I said "Rangers are still need we're scouts and law enforces…"

"That's not it Snow, not any of those, I'm don't think I can be any of those. I was born in the Wasteland, things were simple there, it was free, but now towns are popping up everywhere, I have to fill out reports every month. Sometimes, sometimes I wish thinks went back to normal."

My vision was blurred, there was blood dripping out of my helmet, making it difficult to breathe using the auto-carriage to support myself up, I threw off my helmet spiting a wade of blood out and drew my gun at Blue as he was just finishing crushing the mare's third rib.

"Blue!" I shouted at him "Stop it, this isn't you!"

Blue just glared back at me and broke the mare's fourth rib.

With that I fired two shots, however with my current vision imparted I was only able to hit Blue on his left shoulder and hunch, even still that alone should have brought Blue down but he barely stagger, Dark moon I knew Blue was tough as nails not this tough what he on chems? Thankfully Blue stepped away form the mare at least.

"Not me?" He yelled "What do you know?"

"The Blue I know doesn't torture ponies like some Legion smooze head!"

"Legion? That least they let you know wend they destroy your homes."

"What are you talking about Blue?"

"Oh please don't pretend you don't know, wend I returned to my tribe after the war and do you know what I found? A town, just like any other, we should be roaming the hills, like the wind! The once proud hills are now home to whores! All thanks to ponies like you…"

"Then why are you doing this? What do you hope to accomplice with just seven ponies?"

"What do I hope? HA HA You still don't get it do you Snow? This town is set to be annex… So I needed to save it…"

"Save it? By holding them hostage, you're not thinking straight!"

"Shut up!" Blue charging right at me, I only had enough time to fired one shot which only grazed Blue's shoulder but that barely slowed him down, who spun around and throwing a buck to my neck, only a spilt second dodge saved my head form being kicked off. Blue continued his onslaught with a backed hoof as his turned to face, I was able to block the punch using my off hoof I attempted to counter with my revolver almost jamming the barrel right into the bottom of his head; can't miss wend it's that close now can I? Before I could fire Blue deliver a head butt with enough force to push me back a few feet leaving a line of my blood between were our two head connected.

I was amazed that my head wasn't smashed opened by this point, but what was left of my brain was telling me I needed to end this now, or else it was going to find a way to get up and leave me. My one good eye I had could still see that Blue was starting to get a few worn out too, whatever he was on must be wearing off. He was trying to shake off the pain giving me time to get really. By this point the night was getting late enough for the few light around the town to not matter much, as well as my eye to finally get use to the darkness and see Blue much clearer. He looked like a mess and it wasn't form the fight, his coat look off, he lost enough weight that you can start to see ribs and there were dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept or eaten anything in a week, and yet despite this he was still able to hit like a train. I only had two shots left; I need to make sure I Blue goes down. Using my mouth I unfolded the barrel of my bb gun, the mechanics that normally do the job would be too loud. I only had one change for this.

"Blue, last chance, give up, please…"

"GET MOUNTED YOU NLR" once again Blue changed at me.

Lining up my shot, without VATS I wouldn't be able to make a quick kill but at least it would tip this fight in my favor, I took aim and with a jerk of my shoulder the bb gun fire the ball going straight into Blue's left eye, stopping blue in his traits.

"You still carry that useless thing around?" Blue screamed rubbing his hoof in his damage eye.

"Yeah" I replied drawing my revolver and firing at the front hoof Blue was standing on dropping him to the ground. "Give up, Blue before you bleed to death."

"Never! I need to prevent you monsters for doing what you did to my tribe…"

"That's the chems talking, Blue you help build that town."

"Lies!" Blue yelled back trying to drag himself to the auto carriage he hide in. "I'm going to save these people and you're not going to stop me!"

"What are you doing…" I said aiming my gun at him.

"AGIEST ALL TYRANTS!" Blue reciting part of the Rangers creed. "A Ranger Must Be Honest and Loyal: For they are the law bringers, A ranger must be Kind and Generous, for they are the defe*cough*-nders, A ranger *hack* must know laughter…" Blue finally reached the auto carriage door grabbing something with his mouth. It was a small box attached to a rod, it had two buttons, one on the rod being pushed with Blue's teeth, and the other on the side of the box.

"Blue that better not be what I think it is…"

Blue replied while still holding the detonator in his teeth, amazingly he was able to speak relatively well. "What do you think?"

"You didn't"

"Of course … how do you think I found them?"

It all came to me; often the guards of a chain gang would have a ranger assign to them, and after the war most of us knew a thing or two about explosives, like rigging a town up, and this town is a lot smaller than Rock Farm City.

"Like I said Snow, I'm going to save this town and what better way than to take away the thing NLR wants!"

"I'm not letting you ruin these ponies lives…" I said pulling my revolver's hammer back with my mouth before aiming it at Blue.

"Of course that's NLR's job, what are you doing to do eh? Shoot me in the legs, again, you know that wouldn't stop me form *cough* so what are you doing to do? Kill me?"

"Yes Blue, I swear to Luna I will kill you."

"Well then you better not miss!" With that he began to move his hoof to push the detonator.

But his injureres slowed him down and I didn't miss.

Level Up!

Perk Gain!

A Friend to Luna: The Princess of the Night has taking a liking to you. You can now see in the dark.

Notes: Sorry it took me forever to post it.

Once again see any problems or ways to improve the story let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Good Moring New Haygas! Did you have wonderful dreams? I did dreaming about you. ..

On today's morning news, attacks form the gang knows as the Droogs increased around the west Haygas area. While deaths have been minimum, many victims have been badly injured or crippled.

NLR Apple Barons and Haygas Casino Families have come to an agreement over the prices of Golden apples, residents of outer Haygas may soon be eligible to partake in the luxury food.

Following Last Night's report about an escape NLR chain gang, NLR officials have reported the majority have been captured.

Promotions been brought to you by The N3 Studio, which is hosting their annual Octopony's Garden, offering drinks half off all week, so if you're in Free Mellows come on over to have a groovy time.

This is Mr. New Haygas telling you, I love you, each and every one of you wonderful ponies.

Fallout NLR: Dusty Road

Quite, everything was so quite. It was as if nothing around me, but Blue's corpse lying on the ground loosing what little blood was left. He looked peaceful at least that's good I guess. I really should do something for him; he was still my friend the last hour, what was his tribes proper burial rites. Moon damned you'll think I would know something like that, of all the things we use to talk about. I just killed my friend…

It was then I heard a faint humming sound behind me.

"GUM-e? Is that you?" I asked

"No, it's a dragon, rawr." GUM-e replied

"Very funny, what happen anyway did they fly off, I didn't see any bodies fall."

GUM-e didn't say anything, he didn't need to, I knew what happen. Sometimes a light beam weapons causes a ponies magic field to overload turning her into ash. I've heard it's supposed to be painless but the way they scream…

"Oh, yeah… well… I… I'm gladded you're alright."

"Yes sure… I supposed I should say the same to you, would hate to have my new favorite meat shield broken so soon."

"… walk, right into that, one…"

GUM-e tilled himself like a pony would her head "Hmm normally one would get angry, it is like you have something on your 'mind'."

"Umm well… "

Before I could reply I heard a faint wet cough, looking at the source I saw the unicorn was still conscious, just laying there, in her state even breathing must be an achievement by this point.

Well guess I have to do something about that.

Raising back to my hooves I began to limp towards the unicorn, hmm speaking of achievements, the fact I could walk by this point was one. But then again a few days ago I was shot in the head so still being able to walk after being beaten 3/4s to death isn't that big a deal. By this point the unicorn became aware of me approaching, fearing the worst she tried to get away, try of course with the broken chest all she was able to do was flop around and crawl, begging for her life, how sorry she was for her crimes, if was really quite sad.

Sitting down beside her "hey there, claim down new you'll only hurt yourself more."

The unicorn paused in shock, she must have thought I would use my hooves to snap her neck not pet her comfortably. In a matter of monuments the unicorn was relaxed enough for me to explaine her rib cage.

"Gum-E can you in any way get some more light?"

"I supposed" he replied as his 'eyes' light up, allowing me to get the first good look at the unicorn. Her mane was a dark red going well with her orange coat. Her cutie mark was a pair of scissors guessing she must have been a mane stylist.

First and foremost I remove her Light beam rifle, better safe than sorry, with a pull of a level on the gun harness and the whole thing comes off.

Reaching into my saddle bag I pulled out another stimpak and the medical kit I bought form Hooves. Upon further expression her it look like most of her ribs had multiple fractures, still she might have some internal bleeding but nothing a shot of stim can't fix. Carefully I stood the unicorn upright I began to warp her chest with the bandages.

"So, Frizzy what it?" I said making some small talk.

"Yes… Frizzy Leafs, th-thanks for not killing me, after all what we…"

"No problem" I reply patting Frizzy on her shoulder. "Can you lift your fort leg up? I need to imply a stimpack and it works better at the area of the wound." Giving Frizzy a warm reassuring smile before .

"Sure…" Frizzy obeying "You're not afraid I'll just break your neck?"

"Do, and my robot will ash you." While keeping the same smile.

Frizzy for the first time notice GUM-e floating a few feet away from her. GUM-e making a few bleeps and tilting back and forth as if he was waving. Her ears started be lower in shock and then jumped a bit that the pain of my jamming a stimpak in her broken ribs.

"Watch that!" she yelled.

"Oh pipe down you big foal."

"Again, thanks but what about the ones you didn't…"

"What them, they just have concussion that never hurt no pony!"

"And the one you, shot, down there…"

Peering over I saw the shadowy figure lying on the ground a dozen or so feet away. The mare was still conscious but … it looked really painful…

Reaching into my I bit down on another stimpak and threw it at the general area of the pony. I'm sure that will all work out.

Then I relized I should asked Frizzy something.

"Hey Frizzy, what's her name and the others."

"Uh? Oh… Well that's Oxy, the stallion's is Tumble Weed, I really don't know the others well enough, why you ask."

"Nothing I was just wondering… "

"What? That you killed my friends? Look Ranger, I really don't want to have anything that connected me with this time in my life. Especially the past few days, like following that crazy tribal."

"Then why did you?"

"He ripped a Stratadon's throat out with his teeth!"

"Danm, it's a shame you should have meet back wend he was really him, you would have liked him."

"I doubt that" Frizzy said adjusting the bandages wrapped around her chest.

"No I mean it, sometime he was more like a school colt, always asking questions eager to learn, wend our unit wend to the then newly reopen Haygas Movies, by the way never take a ghoul to see a movie about the great war even if it was a comedy, heh, he kept wondering what was half the things the General was talking about."

It was then a notice the sound of hooves galloping, looking on I said a squad of NLR Troops moving in.

"What took you so long." I asked

"Oh like you really needed help." Replied Forest "Lieutenant Hayfield just came, he wants a debriefing."

"Sure, say what you are planning…"

"What kill them, please" Forest shaking her "that's just a waste of marepower."

Leaving the squad behind with GUM-e floating behind me we headed by to the camp outside the town. As we came up I said the outlines of a number of ponies and a carriage. As there figures became clear, I wasn't too surprised that the group were all Pegasus. In the center was a golden yellow stallion, based on the insignia on his armor I assume it must be Hayfield. Looking on over the carriage I saw the three escapees I took down over at Dapp'.

"Ranger" Hayfield greeter.

"Lt. Hayfield, I just finished your job for you."

Hayfield chucked "So I've been told, any casualties?"

"I'm not sure about the town ponies, but I had to kill two and my robot additional two."

"What you do mean I'm your robot, if any you're my pony, like a pet." GUM-e budded in.

"What did it say?" Hayfield asked

"That reminds me, I need to get you a collar." GUM-e went on

"Oh you know stuff, robot stuff" I covered

"We'll play fetch in the morning" GUM-e toward me "then I brush your mane, I know how you mares love that smooze."

"ANYWAY" I said annoying GUM-e bizarre ramblings "About four, oh and watch out I'm pretty sure parts of the town are rigged with the explosions the escapees had with them."

"Thanks for the heads up I'll make sure my ponies are informed" With that Hayfield made a gestured with his head signaling the other Pegasus to fly towards the town. "Also thanks for keeping the death toll to a minimum, I know how most would rather just kill them and call it a day but those ponies are still republic citizens."

There was a small pause because Hayfield continued like as if he was having troubling coming up with what to say. "Say how familiar are you with other rangers' station in the valley?"

Will that I knew what he was going at "You mean their leader? Yeah he was one of us."

"Dweller save us… this isn't going to be good."

"Don't blame Blue, it wasn't his fault he was on some chem."

"Oh yeah that's good news, not only do we have a rogue Ranger but one high out his flank like some Droog."

"I'm not happy either he was a good, friend, and I don't want his name smeared in the mud, but something doesn't feel right, the Blue I know wasn't some crazed junkie."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'll keep it covered, say he died trying to bring them bad into custody, you look into it, for all we know it's probably connected with the ponies who shot you, yeah I know about that, the ponies in Dapp' talk, a lot."

'You really think so" I said rubbing the scars with my hoof.

"This reeks of Legion so much it might as well start galloping around mispronouncing _Cesarina_. First they start picking off Rangers them they drugged others to attack towns that support us, and now we lost contact with one of our bases, and real soon they're going to see find out that you rangers aren't the only ones who can hand them their flanks on a silver platter."

"You sound either to fight them."

"My brother was taken by them…" Hayfield answer lowering his head. "He was found in one of their…'factories'…"

With that my ears dropped my mouth hanged open a little. "Oh Luna… I'm sorry, is he alright?"

"He's, better, at least, all he wanted to do was help the farms you know push some clouds, the legion found him, broke his wings and, and used him..."

Hayfield looked like he was about really to break down in tears. We all had lost somepony in that war, one way or the other. It must be even harder for a Pegasus form 31, they're not big fans on being enslave. Ever since there Stable was attacked by the mad cult UNITY and forced into an isolated village so they can have a steady supply of ponies in their creation of The Master's Super Alicorn army. Eventually however a pony form a nearby Stable stumbled into the village and saved them, even helped them make the cloud city. Funny thing the rumor was he was just trying to mind the means to repair his Stables water system.

Without thinking I approached the stallion and gave him a hug. After a few seconds he return the gestured. Mother often said at sometimes all a pony really needs is a hug.

Of course GUM-e just had to ruin the moment.

"Yes, that's it, now move your hoof lower down his flank…"

Glad Hayfield couldn't understand the ball of junk.

We moved apart just in time for the troopers to come back from the town with the prisoners in tow. As the approached I noticed they had an extra.

"Hey Lieutenant!" one of the troopers yelled out "Look at what we found!" with that he shoved the pony into a nearby light. Bring Speed Run with bound wings and legs to vision.

"Watch it you gelding smooze eater!" The green Pegasus lashed out.

"What in Celestia's name are you doing?" Yelled Hayfeild "Is that a Takhi?"

"Yeah, in full colors no less, just sitting around with the rest of the town folk, took a while to find a way to grab her without upsetting them. Ponies these day can't spot a raider when wend they see one." The trooper replied shaking her head.

"IF You NLR brainless mother mounters are to kill me then quite yah talking and do it!" Speed butted in.

"Temping" Hayfield replied "So Ranger you want to?"

"Actually I was hoping to recruit her, Takhi then to be more cooperative wend you have one on your side."

"Like Hell!" Speed answer.

"Where's the Dweller wend you need him…" Hayfield said starting to get a headache based on the fact that he was rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I bet you need him, having a craving for his hard meat- ack!" Speed rant was cut short but Hayfield firing his Light-Beam into her leg.

"You patch her up." Hayfield turned to me as he started to leave "May the Princesses help you, you're going to need it." He patted me on the shoulder as he went off.

Within a short time the NLR forces left leaving just me GUM-e and Speed still rolling on the floor.

"So, Speed need any help, maybe some medical aid?"

"No! I am a Takhi we're made out of far tougher stuff than you little pansy Fetlock shaggier." Speed replied trying to get up, only succeeding in rolling around the ground. "Ok maybe a little got a key for this?"

"They didn't give me one, how about that, hold still for a second."

Sitting down next to Speed I examined the locks on her chains, I should be able pick it, although it might take longer than the 30 second charge my helmet's arty-horn can hold something. Guess I need to take out the Earth Ponies' secret weapon.

Reaching into my saddle bag I pulled out a bobby pin and a roll of duct tape. Ripping off a piece off and attached it onto my hoof inserting part of the bobby pin before breaking off the other half with my teeth. Satisfied with my work I inserted the bobby pin into the lock and began working on the lock. Slowly I listen to the ticks and working form there until the lock popped open. With the chains open Speed shook them off and jumped up on her hooves in a Split second. Speed took a few minutes to stretch out her wings, flapping them up and down.

"Ah, those things were horrible on my girls, I think they got rust on them."

"Oh no whatever shall you do."

"Yeah I know, a Haygas spa cost a month's pay! Anyway we should head out if we're gon-"

"No" I interrupted "We're staying the rest of the night here."

"why?"

"Well for one, its been a long day. And two I'm not sleeping outdoors."

"Yeah again, why?"

"Because weird things happen wend I do."

"You're making that up"

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah whatever, I need to get pack anyway I'll meet you back."

"Hey Gum-e go help her out."

The metal sphere just turned to me before floating to Speed's side as the two headed out to, the hotel while I headed towards the casino. Most of the ponies were gone, most likely wend home and there was still a few NLR troops combing the area looking for any of Blue's explosives. Bucky was standing

"Well welcome back little filly! Glad to see yah back so soon!" Bucky greeted

"I was outside for a few hours." I reply

"Well that's **a few hours** so many"

"Yeah where's Slott?"

Like hitting a queue the stallion popped right behind me grinning like a school colt. "Hey there! You're back! Do you need a room to stay in? Oh my your coat is a mess I can get that clean for you…"

Before he could say anything else I jammed my hoof into his mouth "I just need a room for the night." Removing it so he could reply.

"Oh sure, we have the princess suite available."

"Ok I'll take that."

"Great" Slot replied holding up his hoof.

There was a much awarded pause.

"Wait, you want me to pay for it?" I finally replied.

"That kinda how it works."

"But I saved the whole town form criminals!"

"I give you a discount."

I attempted to hate Slot to death while he just gave me a big dumb smile. But in the end he won out and I paid the 500 chips for the room.

"Thanks for your patronage, Bucky will show you to your room, anything else?" Slot replied as I handed him the chips I will get back once I break the bank.

"Yeah, Speed Run is going to come with me…"

"Oh so that's what those ponies ask her to step outside."

"Sure that's it."

"Well just be careful will her."

"I know how to watch my back." Said the mare that got blindsided and shot in the head.

"That's not what I…" Slot tried to reply but stop.

"umm yes?"

"You should really get some rest" Slot replayed before turning the casino's robot "Bucky take her to her room now."

"Sure thing Slotty!" The Hutectron began to move towards me its claws opening wide.

"Hey! Get away from me you walking tin can!" but the machine just kept coming. I drew my revolver and tried to fire it but, nothing, I forgot to reload it. "Smooze"

"Right this way, missy!" Bucky yelled out its arms warped around me "on your left are designs Lyra worked on. And here is a picture of Bon Bon working on the food that really pull this place on the map, you should try her Carrot Alfaro, it's the bon! **Ha ha ha**! Bon Bon programmed that one in, just like the **hundreds** of **others**. "

"That's great…"

"Wonderful! Here's on you'll love…"

I want to be shot in the head again.

After what felt like a thousand years in the land of bad puns, Bucky finally dropped me in front of a door.

"Here yah are, if you need anything don't be shy to give your old friend buck a holla" Bucky said before leaving.

Walking into the room I gave the room a quick scan. The design was completely different form the rest of the casino, rather than the faux western look and earth tones, the room had an old world charm to it. The wallpaper while faint form years of grin still had its spring colors. On the side table was a glass cast with a book and a lyre within it. Right under it, was a picture of a young filly unicorn, her colors were faded until it almost look black and white. She must have been theirs.

Reaching into my jacket I grabbed a hold of a saddle bucket and unhooked it, allowing me to removing the outer layers of my armor, letting my jacket and bags hit the floor. After slipping out of my plate armor, I should run an inventory check, maybe after a bath; hmm I wonder a town this small still would have running water well one way to find out.

Again I saw a mare in a mirror, again I hardly recognized her. Her face was cut and brushed a gash across her muzzle one of her eyes blackened. Her mane covered most of it but if you looked closely her there was streams of dark red leading up to her ear. Sweet Luna no wonder Slot though I needed to get some rest. I should have a concussion or worst, yet I feel fine other than being a bit ditzy for a while. Maybe it just looks bad, Hooves didn't think I had any problems but then again he's mostly use to patching up holes in ponies. A Flower might know, The Race Yard academy trains their Doctors in almost everything. I heard even in cybernetics, hmm I wonder…

Wait I need to focus, shower yeah that's it.

Moving over to the shower, I turned the faucet and waited, soon enough water began to flow, not by much, and the hot water didn't work. But hey it was clean and got the job done.

After shaken off, I stepped out and head towards the desk a cross from the bed grabbing my staddle bag along the way. Empting out the contents onto the desk and began writing down on the back of the map.

Box of .375 cal X36 rounds

Tin of bb, 94 pellets

1 jar of to Toughie, half full

1 pact of Ment-tacts, 12 remanding

4x shots morphine

6 stimpaks

Bag of fried cookies,4

1 grilled oat steak

1 of each gin, vodka, and whisky

3 bottles of water (clean)

432 chips

2000 New Bits

Well with that done, I began repacking, only to stop wend I notice the computer sitting, odd how I didn't see it. Looks like it still works, turning it on the computer asked for a password. But before I could begin to type I realized what type of layout the keyboard, they were too small for my hooves to type on. Great a 'pencil' computer grabbing the pencil in my mouth I began, to slowly type out the command lines.

Moon cursed racist computers…

After a few dozen tries, mostly consisting of guessing and restarting the computer before it locks out. I finally got it right, 'HmnsrRl'. Most of the files seem to be things any old world computers then to have, what caught my attention was the messages. These are always interesting seeing history through the eyes of ponies that were there.

_Message: October 12, '73_

_Form Las Haygas to Ponyville_

_Hey Sweetie, its Lyra I just got here, the place is amazing full of lights and so many technological wonders, there's even designs for a machine that doesn't use magic! Can you believe that? Can't really talk, still need to give Bucky a few more touch ups. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for your support._

_ With Love, Lyra_

_Message: October 13, '73_

_Form Las Haygas to Ponyville_

_Bon bon! I won; I can't believe it I won! I even meet Princess Luna (she was one of the Judges, I didn't even know that) and she loved Bucky, so did General Pound Ripple. House Dice… not so much she said Bucky's design was too impractical l. But she said I had potential._

_Message: June 01, '74_

_Form Las Haygas to Buckeham _

_Ms. Bon-Heartstrings while I admire your devotion to your, creations. I must yet again remind you that you are not in the position to demand a recall of the RAR-14 Humectorn class robot because you feel that Her Royal Forces are not using them to match your intent. Be it at home or in our Annex lands. This will be your final reminder Ms. Bon-Heartsrings._

Before I went any further, I heard the door opening.

"Hey this robot won't shut up!" Speed yelled out.

"It is not my fault everything you do is made of stupid, clippie." Gum-e replied knowing Speed didn't understand her.

"And stop beeping! Bleep this bleep that I swear you're like some bleeding machine… 

"Your come back burns me like the fires of the Great War."

"Hate to interrupted this enlighten conversation" I interjected

"What yeah sure, I'm just going to check in with the boss in the morning."

"Ok, let's see your list?"

"Wat?" Speed ask scratching her chin.

"You know your inventory list."

"Pff, I've never write those."

"What do you mean?" I yelled gesturing with my hooves " List are important! How else are you going to ration your water, ammo and whatnot?"

"Spoken like a true citizen of the republic of eggheads, founded by Twilight Egghead and her daughter Mid-hard boiled."

With that Gum-e chipped in "And with the help of the Scramble Dweller teaching them basic flipping technique …"

"You guys are jerks!" I yelled back "Anything else I should know about?"

"Hell yeah!" Speed bust in enjoy, she even spun around in excitement. "Check this Smooze out!"

Speed pointed to a weapon in her gun harnested, it looked simpler to the light beams used by the prinors, same boxy shape and all; however the front half was completely different. It look like the rifle was cute in half and put a bigger box in its place, making it look somewhat like a hammer.

"What in the moon's name is that?" I asked.

"Oh like it" replied Speed "Well let me introduced you to the Scatter Beam Rifle, it's based off the Boxy Blues 9 rifle modified to fire several beams at once to make up the fact that its out pull sucks harder than a New Reino stud."

"So… its like a shotgun? But with light beams?"

"Hell yeah!"

I probably should change the subject "So, if we're traveling together, I guess we should get to know each other..."

"I'm not real comfortable talking about my past to you." GUM-e replied

"Good because I wasn't talking to you." I snapped back.

"You really can understand what that fling eyeball is talking about?" Speed question with pride "All you need to know about me is what you know about the Takhi. Most awesome group in the whole wasteland, be so ever since the Great Khan Fluttershy left that loser stable."

"Yes as recent history has shown." I replied sarcastically.

The semi smug grim Speed seemed to have most of the time was whipped clear off her face. Replaced by a cold stare that could freeze the sun.

"I probably shouldn't have said that…" I replied

Speed didn't reply.

"I, think we should be go to bed…" I said breaking the pause.

"Yeah, sure." Speed finally replied, but without looking at me.

It took some time to fall asleep. I was at that point wend I was so exhausted I just couldn't sleep. But under the warm blankets of my bed I slowly but surely closed my eyes and drifted away.

Funny how I felt so relax while a Takhi was in the same room, same bed even. I'm good at telling a threat wend I see one, well most of the time, and Speed wasn't one. Her death stare had, sadness to it. Funny right before I dozed off fully, I could have sworn I here, crying.

Speed Run- Takhi courier

Special

8685563

Faction: Takhi – Speed Run is a full fledge member of the Takhi tribe known for their brutal initiation rituals making them tougher than most other ponies. Speed has a naked DT of 5.

Pegasus: As a wing pony you're as swift as the wing and can soar to the clouds, however having hollow bones makes they're easier to break. +1 A, can fly but limps are 15% easier to cripple.

Tags: Magic Weapons, Barter, Survival

Companion Perk: "2nd rate knock offs" : Being a member of the oldest "and proper" raider tribe Speed as a major dislike of others raiders and has given you some tips of dealing with them. +15% damage to raider factions (minus Takhi).

Note Good God that took forever I know. It was a mix of world building and laziness.

Anyway for the world as a while, Dream Valley is semi based on G1 becoming a desert after the Smooze attack. This resulted in the ponies slitting into the tree tribes and G4 history. After the Great War the events are:

1: Day of Black Fire. Ghouls begin to form.

15 AW: Stable 8 exits and begins building a city outside the stables doors.

16: Year of the Black Winter, weather becomes fully automated.

20: Events of Wasteland, an army of Hutectrons attack the ponies in Mareizona they were defeated by what's left of the State's Rangers.

24-37: The Hub, Raceyard and Night Lamp are founded

~30: Mane Six are born

31: The Hub introduces the cap system

33: Caravans being to go missing without a trace.

~42: Rainbow Dash breaks out the Stable, Sonic Rainboom damages the Stable forcing everyone to leave early, Shaggy Fetlocks is founded

48: The groups being to fight for the town's few food resupplies, the former stable guards leave. The Takhi are born, marking them as the first "Tribal" on recorded.

50: Stable 15's religious groups set out to find the Princesses, wend they are unable to they lost their faith, only to find a new one in a god know as the world snake. The Vipers are born.

53: The Flowers of the Apocalypse are formed.

55: Raceyard academy is founded.

56: Applejack becomes the first Apple Baroness.

60: Angered by their Caravans being attack for the last time The Hub declares Raiders to be killed on Sight, placing a bounty of pure water on their heads, and refusing to trade with any who deals with raiders. The Takhi hire themselves out as raider hunters and guards.

64: UNITY comes out in the open.

65: The Vipers attack a Steel Herd's patrol, thanks to their stealth and poison they overwhelm and sacrificed the knights. Being the Steel-Viper war.

66: Despite being better train and armed the Herd makes little gain in breaking the fanatic faith of the Vipers.

68: The Great Khan of the Takhi goes missing, members slowly become little more than thugs running a protection racket.

75: Rainbow Dash returns home now a Ranger, she soon becomes Shaggy Fetlocks sheriff.

80 Fallout 1: An Earth Pony Stallion form Stable 13 was sent out. Help lay the groundwork for the NLR , recessed Unity's prisoners and founded city 31, defeated The Lieutenant and exiled from his Stable.

That's it for now.


	5. Chapter 5

This is your great and only Friend again Trixabatha With Chocolate Chip Radio News! With me as Always is your other best and only friend Twinight!

Why thank you, and I must say you are looking more wonderful than normal, thirdly percent more in fact.

You know so let's see what those dumb dumbs normal ponies are doing. It would seem a number of large ponies wend trotting around at night near Hidden Ranch. Normal ponies being less great and powerful than your best and only friend, me, Trixabatha haven't been able to make them out well, because they're too weak and lame.

Like Marcus, more like baldcus.

HA HA HA Of yes, he didn't have a mane, I have a glorious mane that is far better than his non-mane, ISN'T THAT RIGHT PARIDISE!

…

WELL?

I, um, i-I jus-t work here, boss.

STOP CALLING ME 'BOSS' MY TITLE IS GREATEST MOST POWERFUL NIGHTMARE OF ALL TIME! Right Twinight!

It sure is my best and only friend!

… Sure-e thin-ng boss.

ARRRRUGH! Blah ARrugh! AAAAAAAAAAAAA

*broadcast cuts*

Fallout NLR – I got spurs that giggle jangle.

Snow, snow never changes. The way it falls ever so gently forms the sky. All around me is large triangle like trees; I think they were called Fine trees, odd but fitting. In the distant is the city of S-Ta-Grad its long buildings tower the land scale, each were colored like that of a candy cane, twisting downward, many may be in ruins but the ponies and griffons who call it home are a stubborn herd.

"Wow, so this is what snow is like." A voice said behind me. "Didn't think it would be so cold."

"Well you should have worn a coat like I told you, Blue." I replied back.

Buzz Blue sat down right beside me. He insisted he didn't need to wear anything, something about whatever Sun-Tia, and Night-Lu gave you is good enough.

"No, I'm fine." Blue lied "It's really pretty."

"Yeah, ever thought about bring your family blue."

"Haven't thought of it, Humming Magenta might enjoy all the Griffons, she always like birds, Snap Green has been really into other areas latterly. Melody Gold is kinda woredy he might abandon the tribe but she's his Dam that's normal. Don't know about Song Purple, or Breeze Red. But then again that's never going to happen now..."

"Why… not…?"

"Oh I think you know why Cherry." Blue said as wounds open staining the snow red. "Always though name was funny, but now it fits; always so pure, so white, no matter how much blood, how much red, stains you…"

My eyes snapped open; it was a dream, just a dream. I try to go back to sleep but to no avail and so I just sat in bed waiting for daylight.

After an hour I got boarded wanting and headed downstairs. Getting up I went to my saddle bag reaching into and pulling the bottom of Toughie, and swallow it with a glass of water before heading downstairs.

To my surprise I found the casino crowed with over a hundred of ponies, even a few other races, its still nowhere near the level of a Haygas casino but it wasn't the odd dozen I saw a few hours ago. Thankfully it wasn't too large a crowed to navigate, after passing a herd of cows I was finally able to fine the casinos bar. It was rather empty which is a good thing I supposed being, sometime in the morning. Sitting on a stood I was approached the bar tender, I didn't notice at first but the bar tender was a big horn. She like every other Big Horns was massive; three times the weight of a pony and that's not counting her massive horse each as long and think as a ponies leg. It was a miracle she was able to behind the narrow bar path.

"Welcome the 90k Bon bar ma'am our breakfast specials are the valley omelet or the courier oatmeal"

"Thanks, to be honest I didn't expect this place to be so crowed, Slot said an odd dozen guest a big deal."

The big horn just chucked a bit "These aren't guest hum, these are townsfolk, we might not look like much but our little town has a population of 1069."

"What? But wend I came here last night there was not even a tenth of that!"

"If I remember correctly you weren't in the other main building, were I was, also a good half at number are courier who are often out of town.

"Oh, I'll have the oatmeal."

" A well choose ma'am."

The oatmeal, was interesting, never thought of using straight booze instead of water.

"Well hey there friend!" Yelled a voice form behind me before sitting on the stroll next to me, her coat was silver grey and had a golden brown mane couldn't see her cutie mark due to the earth pony's raincoat. I didn't pay any much attention to her and just went back eating breakfast.

She however went on "I should introduce myself, I'm well now sheriff Bronze Star…"

"What happen to the last one?" I asked half hardly while still eating.

"Oh, well he wasn't much a drinker…"

"So what they got a good 400 ponies drunk?"

"Not the best moment our town had I admit, especially for the old man... anyway I guess I'm here to thank you for helping out Speed last night."

"Why is a lawmare care about a tahki."

"We all have our closet skeletons."

"What does that mean?"

"Not sure but it was something Chief always say whenever I ask him something like that. Heh going to miss him…"

"so does all this have a point?"

"umm" Bronze Star started to scratched her head "I forgot…"

"That's nice. Well been fun talking to you."

"oh um Speed's still up in your room?"

"Probably"

With that I left the bar. If I remembered what Slot had said I probably should go talk to Speed's manager.

Surprisingly outside the casino was more in part to what the town was last nice, only a few ponies trotted along the sidewalks even wend I can still the stains of blood on ground. Amazing how fast these ponies recovered for their town being almost destroyed only a few hours ago. Then again my hometown The Hub suffered worst.

The Valley Express remained mostly untouched saves for the ponies at the desk. I presented to walk to the nearest pony working.

"Umm excuses me" I asked.

The pony continued to work at her desk for quite some time before stopping what she was doing and finally reply.

"My I help you?" she relied.

"Yeah may I talk to the pony in changed?"

The mare once again took her sweet time answering my question. "Hey Diz she's here…"

Out from nowhere a grey coat Pegasus mare, her pale yellow mane silvered with age. Her right eye bared an eye patch.

"Yeah what is it?! " The Pegasus yelled out.

I was begging to think there was another 31 type stable somewhere in the valley.

"The ranger you wanted to see is here Diz" the pony replied.

"Hmm oh yeah. That…"

Within seconds the elder Pegasus was far too close to confirmed.

"Greetings! I'm Diz Edo, head of the Dream Express! Welcome The Ranger!"

"Umm its Cherry Snow actually."

"That's a nice name Ranger." Diz replied as if my job was my name. Turning to the mare at the desk "Umm is she always like this?"

"Yes" she relied.

"Oh… so umm."

"Its about Speed being your companion, its fine, tell her, might even help her character grow, clear up some baggage if you will. Probably for you too."

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Well characters like you and her, you know like the Stable Dweller, Chosen One, that New Reino movie a while back about what's her name, Big Pip, wait no that's the porno anyway they tend to play well off each other."

"…k…"

"Good" Diz replied clapping her hooves "So anyway other questions?"

"Yeah so did you…"

"Found the Dream Express? Kinda it was an old world business me and a few restarted 20 years ago, once I saw how poorly connected the many tribes in the region where, after all a key reason why the republic was founded was commutation between the five cities, who needed what, which routs were safe that kinda thing."

"Yeah but weren't you worried about, you know raiders, or Legion?"

"Oh that's just you because of your ranger thinking. The Legion wasn't around yet and by that time most of the raider gangs were either gone thanks to NLR or House or too big to care about one pony or what they had on them. Well minus the Vipers but they aren't after stuff like that."

"ah huh, so how did you…"

"A cazadore stung me in the eye." Diz reply with a smile.

"That explains a lot… well bye"

Awkwardly I walked out of here.

Well it was time to finally get going, heading back to my room in order to get my things I left behind. As I headed out I saw a familiar floating sphere and red Pegasus. Gum-e holding my saddle bag and gear with his magic, which is a good thing I guess saving me the trouble of backtracking.

"Where the hay have you been?!"

"Its called waking up before noon, ever here of it?"

"NO!"

"_I have heard of the theory." _Relied Gum-e

"Nopony asked you!" Speed yelled at Gum-e, I don't thing

Gum-e's body tilted down warded.

"Anyway" I said " I went to see your boss Speed."

"Why!?" Speed busted

"Because I wanted to tell her you'll be traveling with me, but she seem to already know that, somehow and something about character 'growth'."

"Oh so normal, great…"

"Do you need any?"

"No"

"You sure, I could have swore…"

"SHUT. IT."

"Fine, fine I'll drop it. Really to get going?"

"Fine whatever, were too."

"Well first we need to stop by the near by NLR Outpost…"

"Wait why?!" Speed yelled back

"Because I need to report in of course, you know what happen, like me getting shot, in the head."

"Buck that, it's only going to delay us for ta-"

"Well there are other reasons…" I admitted.

"Like what."

"The earth ponies vital signs suggest she has a mating mate in that location." Replied gum-e, thankfully Speed couldn't understand what he was saying not did that didn't matter as the tone he used was enough to clue her in.

"oooh" Speed remarked with a smirk. "A little in barrack horse dance?"

Trying my hardest to not die form blushing I relied "what no, I mean, well he's just…"

"Wait he?" Speed interrupted

"Yeah that's normally what a coltfriend is… why is that shocking?"

"Well nothing really but I guess it would make sense that you'd knocked yourself up to get out of the army or whatever. ..."

"Can't we just go already?!"

"fine…" Speed

And so the three of us headed out.

Level up!

Perked Gained!

Stud finder!:

In a cave hidden away, a lone pony stood in the darkness, unmoved in the total silent, pure darkness. The whispers of the true god echo into his mind. The sounds of hoofs on the cave floor broke the purity of the silent, it better be important though the stallion.

The noised enter the sanctuary, a mare clan in red robes. The mare bowed before her master before speaking.

"My master, prey approaches, two and a machine, both bear the marks of the heretic members of the home stable."

The stallion nodded and prepared, his mind and body must be really for what much be done. The World Snake only demands the best of prey and his children, his Vipers will delivered.

Notes: I know more delayes, no real reason other than for a while I kinda gave up on the story, but I'm going to still try and stuff.

On the bright side I did start a new Tumblr :D


End file.
